Talk:Funny Pic Wiki
Name Change Hey I dont know if it would be alright with you or not but I was thinking maybe we could change the name of the Wiki to "Funny Stuff Wiki" instead. Let me know what you think Wikieditname 05:56, May 24, 2011 (UTC) ya thats cool wikieditname lets do it Jabuzz619 20:49, May 24, 2011 (UTC) Just realized how to change the Url but we would have to contact the Wikia, we can change the name of the wiki if you would like but the url for funnystuff is already taken anyway Wikieditname 06:32, May 25, 2011 (UTC) Removing Latest activity section I was wondering if you mind that I take down the latest activity part of the main page. The two reasons I want to do this are #It would save space on the main page #We can access the Wiki Activity on the button at the top called Wiki Activity Let me know if you either agree or disagree on this matterWikieditname 06:54, May 24, 2011 (UTC) Picture Change Hey I changed the front picture for various reasons. If you think that it should be changed back or to something else let me knowWikieditname 06:54, May 24, 2011 (UTC) We shoud put a home pic will do and put a signature next time pleazJabuzz619 01:27, May 25, 2011 can i fix broken link to knock knockIlikepiy 01:31, May 25, 2011 (UTC) Just did :) thanks Feel free to add anything you feel is nessasaryWikieditname 01:32, May 25, 2011 (UTC) Hey if you guys feel the need to change the picture on the page just do it as long as its appropriate Wikieditname 01:38, May 25, 2011 (UT C U TOMORROWIlikepiy 01:46, May 25, 2011 (UTC) Funny Images Are we going to add actual Funny Images or links to images and pages under the heading Funny Images Wikieditname 01:54, May 25, 2011 (UTC) Funny Stories Love the story! Keep them coming!!! Wikieditname 06:30, May 25, 2011 (UTC) Links I actually really love what you did with the Links section Jabuzz619 Wikieditname 23:37, May 25, 2011 (UTC) cursing i put a story that said ass is that ok.Ilikepiy 23:59, May 25, 2011 (UTC) ya thats fine just as long as it is not to extremeJabuzz619 00:05, May 26, 2011 (UTC) I dont mind either Wikieditname 02:15, May 26, 2011 (UTC) ok i will git a story up Ilikepiy 02:27, May 26, 2011 (UTC) Theme Change I hope you guys dont mind but I changed the theme a bit. If you guys want me to change it to something else or to leave it like so let me know Wikieditname 06:56, May 26, 2011 (UTC) thats cool do what ever u wont to Jabuzz619 14:52, May 26, 2011 (UTC) sweet I love new background wikieditname Ilikepiy 01:38, May 27, 2011 (UTC) Thanks!! ... If you have any ideas in the future about backgrounds and images just let us know!!!Wikieditname 17:08, May 27, 2011 (UTC) sorry Im sorry i was out of town but i am back nowIlikepiy 01:30, May 31, 2011 (UTC)